Professor Dumble's Younger Years at Hogwarts
by Kristina3
Summary: Ever whonder what happend in Profeesor Dumbledores life when he was younger? This is about that. It has actionrelationships and more. read to find out! PLEASE review! tell me if you like it!
1. Default Chapter

Professor Dumbledore's Younger Years At Hogwarts  
  
Chapter 1. The Train  
  
A young boy, 11 years old to be exact, had just gotten on the train for the first time that would take him to Hogwarts School of Whichcraft and Wizardry. He had beautiful short blonde hair, blue eyes and was average height as any other boy, maybe even slightly taller than some others. Even though he was made of complete muscle, the boy was no bully to anyone. His name was Albus, Albus Dumbledore. Albus was not a shy guy, and to add to that he was really good looking for his age.  
  
He was walking along the corridors of the train to find an empty compartment for himself. Albus finally found one it was pretty much at the end of the train. Once he set his trunk up in the compartment holder above him, he took a seat. Albus was thinking about what new friends he would meet, if any, when there was a knock on the door. He said, "Come in."  
  
"Can I sit here everywhere else is full?" said a boy with brown hair and green eyes.  
  
"Yeah sure, I don't mind." Albus replied.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem." As the boy sat down Albus asked "Whats your name?"  
  
"Daniel Miller." The boy said  
  
"Hey Daniel, my name is Albus Dumbledore. Nice to meet you." Albus replied.  
  
"You too." Daniel said.  
  
"So what's your favorite Quidditch team?" Albus asked. Since his favorite thing to do was play Qudditch and watch it.  
  
"The Chudley Cannons, I love them they are absolutely awesome! What's yours?"  
  
"Oh my gosh, the same thing! Chudley Cannons are awesome!!"  
  
They talked about that for about 5 minutes and then a girl about there same age knocked on the door to their compartment, and asked. "Can I sit in here, the compartment I was in was way to crowded?"  
  
"Yeah sure there's plenty of room here for you to sit." Albus said.  
  
"Thank you." Said the girl.  
  
"What is your name?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Miranda Scott. What are your names?" Miranda asked. She had brown hair with greenish blueish eyes.  
  
"Albus Dumbledore."  
  
"Daniel Miller."  
  
"What year are you guys in at Hogwarts?" Miranda asked.  
  
"This is only my first." Albus said.  
  
"Same here." Daniel said.  
  
"Really? Me too! That is so awesome." Miranda said. "I hope we get in the same house!"  
  
They kept talking about the school and what it would be like. Then they started back on Qudditch and Miranda loved it just as much as the other boys but she didn't have a favorite team. After about 2 or 3 hours of them talking just about everything they could think of a young woman knocked on the door. "Would you like anything off the trolley, sweeties?"  
  
"Yea oh boy I would!" Albus said.  
  
All of them bought a load of goodies. Chocolate frogs seemed to be the favorite. As they were trading their wizard cards, Albus was thinking about something that was bothering him bunch. It was more like he was wondering something or worried, he didn't want the dark wizard of the time to take over the wizardry world. Steve Grinwald, Albus strongly disliked that man. But at the bottom of his heart he did care for him, Albus also wanted him dead though. The only reason he liked Steve the littlest bit was because that was his father. Albus would never tell anyone that. It was true though very true. See what happened was Albus' mom never married that man, Steve, but she thought she fell deep in love with him. When they were engaged she met one of her good friend's cousin, so she fled from town with him. That man's name was Johnathan Dumbledore. That's how Albus got his name. Albus only found this out at the beginning of this past summer. Something brought him out of his thoughts. There was another person in the room.  
  
"Hello earth to Albus, come in." said Daniel.  
  
"Sorry I was er thinking." Said Albus, "what did you say?"  
  
"We've got a new friend." Miranda said.  
  
"Oh really?" Albus said flirtatiously. "And what might your name be?"  
  
"Lydia Newman." She said quite shyly. Lydia was a beautiful young lady, and Albus noticed that too. She had Beautiful long blonde hair and the brighest blue eyes that sprakled in the light. She was wonderful! That was what Albus thought.  
  
"I like your name. Mine is Albus Dumbledore. Nice to meet you." He said taking her hand and lightly kissing it, like a gentleman.  
  
"You too." Lydia replied with a bright smile on her face.  
  
Lydia's P.O.V.  
  
'He doesn't look to bad, and he seems really sweet! I wonder if he is seeing anybody? Albus, what a wonderful name. He's probably not seeing anybody come to think of it, I mean come on he just kissed my hand. So that's good! Well who said he likes me anyway. He probably likes Miranda she's much pretty than I am.'  
  
Albus' P.O.V.  
  
'She is so beautiful. And her name, Lydia. She looks like an angel send from above, man everything about he is just, perfect. I wonder if I would ever have a chance? No I doubt it she's so pretty, and I'm just Albus, the dark wizard's son. Well she doesn't have to know that, no body does. I won't tell anyone. That's right!'  
  
"Well what do you guys want to do?" Miranda asked.  
  
"I don't care, anyone have any suggestions?" Daniel replied.  
  
"Well we can walk up and down the corridors and met new people." Suggested Albus.  
  
"No, we're about to be there so we need to change into our robes." Miranda said.  
  
"Yea, we don't want to miss getting off the train that would be bad if we went all the way back to London!" Lydia said. They went to go and change into their robes. While they did, they met two other cute girls, Tiffany Hamilton and Michelle Weidenhamer. Tiffany had straight hair that was blonde with a little bit a brown mixed with it naturally and hazel eyes, she was short. Michelle had brown hair with natural blonde highlights in it with green eyes with a blue ring around the outside of it and she was a normal height.  
  
Once they came back it was completely dark outside and all the lights in the train were on. Everybody was running around for their last minute of freedom before they had to school following school rules and start doing homework and essays and projects. Mainly it was everybody except the first years who were just talking shyly to people in their compartment and being timid.  
  
Finally it was time. Time to get off the train and go to the school. It wasn't a bad school actually it was an excellent school. Most kids loved it but there were always those teachers that all the students hate. All the homework that every teacher gave. But it was time again. As they got off the train there weren't a lot of teachers, actually only two. One was saying for the first years to follow her and the other was directing the other students that have been there before to get in the carriages.  
  
A/N: Hello I'm sorry this chapter was short but the next one will be longer I promise. PLEASE REVIEW so I know if this is any good or not. My other story nobody reviews on, please tell me what u think, do ya like it or not! Thank you! Kristina3 


	2. Important Author's Notice

hey i have decided not to continue any of my stories. Just because i dont have any time for them now that school has started and my weekends are always busy either with my family or friends n i dont really have time to write anything. Plus they werent very good anyways. well i might try to start a new one later on if i get another idea in my head in the late nights im not doing my homework and im half asleep but until then ill just be reading and reviewing peoples stories, instead of writing!  
  
~Kristina3~ 


End file.
